narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deidara
Why did you guys put Deidara's age at 19. He was 9 years old when he entered Akatsuki, really? Where did that age come from? -___- *I agree with whoever put that comment, seriously. It says nowhere in the Manga or Anime that Deidara is 18/19 or that his Birthday is April the 3ed, and I'm almost sure it hasn't revealed his age/birthday in a Data-book. But, i disagree with the person who stated this first, Deidara would be about 13 when he joined. If the source for this information was from a Website that also had no source, then it is obliviously fake. Also, on Sasori's page it says his Birthday is the 23ed of January, or something, his birthday as far as i know hasn't been revealed ether. I have my own assumptions for Deidara and Sasori's ages, but that's not the point. If this isn't removed within an hour i will remove it myself, as i have too go out in a minute and i wont have time too remove it until i get back. (: Just doing what i can too help the Naruto community get the right information! Takoto 16:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't it be included whether his extra mouths are a kekkai genkai or not? Of course, until proof is found, we can't say either, but shouldn't at least say that it is unknown? Not really, Orochimaru's body was made of snakes, and those were the result of experiments he conducted on himself, Deidara could have done the same. Omnibender 22:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Omnibender, please stop putting deidara's age and height. we know neither, and won't know them untill the next databook comes out. Those have been there long before I joined Wikia, I'm not making them up, they stayed there for quite a while before you decided to remove them, and if administrators did not remove it, it's accurate, they go through everything. Omnibender 00:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. no new characters in part 2 of the series have ANY personal information of that sort. ages, birthdates, bloodtypes etc are revealed in the databooks. there is absolutely nothing in the manga that denotes any personal information on these characters. Ok then, let's wait, but if that information stayed there for such a long time, even with admins watching pages carefully for vandalism (like Dantman or TheUltimate3), I don't think it was inaccurate. Omnibender 00:32, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Deidara's height, along with Sasori's, was reavealed in a Data book afew months ago |: His age hasn't been revealed though (i think he's 17 to be honest, but thats just My opinion)This is Takoto by the way. I just couldn't be asked to log in (: If it's not innaccurate, then source it Omnibender. Admins aren't omniscient, nor are they flawless human beings. The burden of proof is on you. I'm not aware of a Part II databook either, Takoto. Again, source? And, I've removed the following statement: "Coming from Iwagakure, he might also know Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction, but this is never seen." Purely speculation, without any real point. --~Mizukage~ 06:52, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Here you go http://forums.narutofan.com/showpost.php?p=12854934&postcount=25386 OR http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=317466 Source for Deidara's height, and here http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=343077 is the Source for Sasori's height. (: There you go, happy now? His and Sasori's heights have been revealed, there's proof, so, can i please put their heights on their pages? Or do you need more proof? Takoto 17:35, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :That's far from proof. The Naruto Fan forums is always a huge collection of speculation, assumptions, and false information. NEVER use them as a source. Recall the "Legend of the Tailed Beasts" legend which turned out to be fakelore spread by that forum. But on top of that the drawing there used to assume the height of the character is not reliable proof. Even someone there noted that "... I'm not sure if this is directly from Kishi or just Naruto anime staff assumptions on his height..." for all we know this assumption could be refuted by real evidence. So Sasori's height stays out until a Databook with his height is released. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 23, 2008 @ 00:39 (UTC) As noted, the animators have no official say on this - obviously, the creator gets to decide how tall and how old his own characters are. If they didn't get this information from Kishimoto, it's nothing more than a collection of guesses. Narutofan is virtually the last place I'd look to find any actually reliable information, as well. Daniel Friesen is right. Get something from Kishimoto and his assistants, and then we're talking. --~Mizukage~ 01:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i'm just gonna go ring up Masashi Kishimoto (; No, look, i didn't know that Naruto-fan-forum-whatever is a pile of crap fake infomation. So will you please not bite my head off for it Takoto 14:51, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :We never bit your head off for it, we simply stated why it's not a reliable source for information. We're not asking for anything unreasonable like random people ringing up authors, just that people wait till official sources put out information instead of taking a jump when a forum post says it has a source. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 24, 2008 @ 00:01 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of Deidara's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 07:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I'm gullable so I'll beleive mostly anything. ^^ But when Deidara's height is caculated at only 5.4 I don't beleive it> Guy's aren't really that short, i mean i'm 5.4 exactally so i would know that he couln't possibly be that short> I do however beleive that his age is about 17-19 though^^ DeiDei 20:19, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Believe it or not, but it's true. Deidara really is only 166cm (~5'5.5"). He's small (even for a Japanese person), but not unbelievably small. I live in a country that is said to have the longest people on Earth, but even I know a couple of men around Deidara's age who are that short. :Besides, it's not a question if you believe it. The databook says he's 166cm, so he's 166cm. --ShounenSuki 21:36, 11 September 2008 (UTC) thanks that really does help thigs clear up :( but i do like my men more than one inch taller than me DeiDei 13:23, 15 September 2008 (UTC) It's true. The third databook was released in raw this year. It has yet to be fully translated into an English copy, but you know fans are; it got translated in bits and pieces. The information regarding all of the characters personal stats in the anime have now been shelled out, save for the ones who aren't really that important. Deidara really was 166cm and the like. Call me obsessive, but I went through the trouble of authenticating the translations of the third databook with some friends. But I added some of the fluffy miscellaneous details to the bio from the manga. *salutes* ;D himenoakatsuki 02:06, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Mouths so like how many mouths does Deidara like have i mean he has one ohn his face, one on his right hand & left hand like does he have any more? :He had one on the chest, other then that, no more has been seen, and it is unlikley he had any more. Jacce | Talk 06:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Arms It says in the article, the arms got reattached by Kakuzu. But wasn't one of his arms blown of by kakashi's sharingan (into another dimension)? Ofc., as he is shown later with both arms attached, this is what has to be assumed. I was just wondering, if this tells us anything about Kakashi's technique or if this is just an overlooked glitch. not registerd, but curious. Call me Hellraiser :Kakashi only pushed the area around Deidara's elbow into another dimension. His lower arm was later found by Tobi and Zetsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Deidara's catch phrase I thought that Deidara's catch phrase was "art is a bang" not "art is an explosion" :Crappy Viz translation. Deidara said in the original Japanese; "Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da". I don't speak Japanese so I can't begin to tell you what this could mean. FanSubs took this and referred to it as "Art is a bang" or "Art is a blast". Viz, probably for this reason, decided to use the much less interesting "explosion".--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC)